


Waking up next to you

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: “Good morning babe” Blake said as he pulled Gwen up his lips smashing with hers.





	1. Blake's turn

Gwen was laid on her stomach facing her handsome cowboy, the sun wasn’t even up yet it was that early, but Blake was, his phone buzzing and playing some goofy tune, King had changed his alarm too, woke him up. Blake had forgotten to turn his alarm off from when he caught an early flight back to LA the previous morning.

Blake looked over at Gwen her bare shoulders peeking out from the white duvet, her bleached hair swirling around her shoulders. There was something about her laying on white sheets that made her look pure.

Blake couldn’t resist touching her soft skin, his finger traced along her back, shoulder to shoulder. Shiver erupted down Gwen’s body.  Blake leaned down his lips gently caressing her smooth skin. As he reached the centre of her back he let his teeth sink into her pale skin leaving a red mark with a few indents.  Gwen moaned at the feeling as she moved her head, her hair covering her new bruise.

Blake’s lips moved up her back and around her neck, he slowly urged Gwen to roll over, his slight beard tickling her chest as he planted kisses along the warm skin. His short, peppers hairs grazed Gwen’s slightly erected nipple as his mouth wrapped around the pink pebble.

Gwen’s eyes shot open at the sensation of Blake wet and wanting mouth. Her nails scraped his neck before tangling in his hair as he groaned. The vibrations causing a flood between her legs.

As Blake moved to her other nipple Gwen nails dug into the skin surrounding his biceps. Blood was rising to the surface. As her nails got deeper into his skin Blake’s teeth began to graze her nipple in pure torment.

“Blake” Gwen moaned.

Blake pulled away enjoying the sight of her chest jumping up and down as she tried to regain some composure. Before Gwen could catch her breath Blake ripped the sheets away launching them on the floor as he slid Gwen down the bed, her head hitting the mattress, Gwen lost her breath all over again.

Blake climbed over her straddling her small frame. One of his large hands took both of hers and pushed them above her head. A silent command Gwen was slightly worried about following. He kissed down her body, his teeth nipping at her hips as he marked his territory.

Gwen was writhing beneath him, her hands still above her head, as he moved lower and lower. His lips brushed her clit, his beard tickling her wet and swollen lips. Blake’s tongued darted out, playing with Gwen’s clit, teasing and torturing as her body moved harder and harder. Just as his tongue slid between the valley of her lips Gwen’s hands coiled in Blake’s ever greying hair. Her leg’s slightly closing around Blake’s head as he continued to taste her, her juice, sweet and warm on his tongue as he roughly flicked against her lips. As soon as he realised her hands had moved her grabbed them and hoisted them above her again his tongue delving into her mouth letting her taste herself.

He pulled away and continued to feast as Gwen laid there panting; her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Blake pushed two finger into her core, her breath hitched as Blake thrived in the feeling of her walls clenching around his digits. He slowly pulled them out, only to insert them again. The squelching sound of his finger going inside her make the blood flow even quicker to Blake’s hardening cock.

Blake pulled his fingers out of Gwen and moved up to her face, his lips joining with hers. He rubbing his sticky fingers over her wanting lips before kissing her again, forcing her to taste herself.

Blake span Gwen over; her breasts pressing against the sweat damped mattress.  Her back glistening like Blake’s face. He pushed her knees up, her legs open displaying herself for Blake.  The sound of Blake’s calloused hand striking Gwen’s pale ass echoed around the room. The impact left a bright red hand print that was sure to bruise and Blake’s hand tingling.

As his hand spanked her again her mouth fell open and a loud moan fell out, Blake’s heart sped up at the sound. He lined his throbbing erection at her entrance, stroking it around her begging lips, his hand pushing her back lower, opening her up more for him. His dick, wet and warm pushed through her centre finding its way home.

Blake and Gwen moaned at the feel, Blake could feel her walls stretch around him before closing around him and Gwen had never felt so full. It was almost like she was been ripped in half.

Blake didn’t wait long. He couldn’t. He had _The Gwen Stefani_ on her knees, ass up displaying herself for him. Waiting for him to make her feel alive, to feel pleasure, to make her scream. He pulled out and slammed back in, so hard her head nearly hit the headboard. Blake loved the feel of her walls clenching around him, how she was almost pleading with him to go deeper harder. He could feel she was close. Her body felt like it was on fire. Gwen felt hot and wanted.

“Blake please” Gwen pleaded as she felt Blake stop.

She could feel her juices swimming down her legs. Blake was hovering above her. Waiting for her breathing too slow. Just as her breathing settled his hand swotted her ass on the opposite cheek, just as the stinging started to mellow Blake pushed back inside her. Her blood was boiling at the feel of him. Her throat was dry and scratchy from shouting his name and begging him to let her cum.

A few stroked later and Gwen’s body dropped to the mattress her muscles unable to hold her up, her body was on cloud nine. Blake pulled out her walls clenching around his phantom cock.

Gwen was sore but she knew it wasn’t over yet. Blake bunched up her hair, using it to pull her body up before guiding her to the floor. Gwen was on her knees, her breasts rubbing against Blake’s knees as he sat on the bed.  She was looking up at him with her giant chocolate orbs. Blake’s heart was dancing in his chest at the sight of Gwen prepared to worship him.

She kept her eyes locked with his stormy blue ones before slowly taking him into her waiting mouth, her tongue wiping away her juices as she teased the tip of his mushroom shaped head. Blake’s hands got tighter in her hair as he forced her head further down his cock.  He looked down at Gwen, her eyes were watering as Blake’s cock teased the back of her throat. 

Gwen pulled back her lungs desperate for air as Blake shot his load onto Gwen, strings of creamy white seed were hung in her hair, across her face and dripping down her stone hard nipples.

“Good morning babe” Blake said as he pulled Gwen up his lips smashing with hers.

 


	2. Karma

Blake woke up to a cool ring circling his right wrist. Opening his eyes, he saw Gwen perched on top of him in all her naked glory. Blake looked at her centre. Seeing it cleanly waxed resting on top of his hard dick.

“I swear I went to bed in boxers” Blake said looking over Gwen’s body again.

“You’re a deep sleeper” Gwen shrugged.

“Do I want to know where you got the cuffs?” Blake said pulling at his wrist which was attached to the bed.

“I got them as a gift for my birthday from Behati” Gwen said leaning down and kissing up and down Blake’s neck.

He let out a shaky breath at the feeling of her lips touching his skin.

“So what did I do to deserve this special treatment?” Blake asked trying to focus on his breathing.

“Remember when you teased me a few weeks ago well, this is karma” Gwen said slinking down his body.

Her small hands wrapping around his huge erection. Slowly pumping him. His breath was stuttering as Gwen’s nails grazed over the head of his cock.  She kissed up and down each side before taking him in her mouth. Bringing him to the edge and stopping just before he could explode.

Blake felt his hips voluntarily thrusting into her hands. Her grip getting tighter. Ads she pumped faster bringing him to the edge once again. Her tongue had just run across his balls, when she felt a sharp tug in her hair. Looking up Blake had his free hand wrapped in her hair tightly. His smirk was infuriating.

Gwen took his hand out of her hair nodding showing she knew what he wanted. She slid up his body, his hand still in hers. She was hovering above his face as she reached over to the bedside table taking the second pair of cuffs and attaching Blake’s hand to the headboard. Gwen was readying herself to move back down to Blake when she felt his tongue tickling her. He was like a starved dog feasting for the first time. Gwen’s hips stuttered as Blake continued to eat her out.

Forcing herself to move from the pleasure he was creating was torture. She moved like a tigress, her teeth grazing his chest before going for the kill and marking his pubic bone. Her teeth sheathing Blake’s wanting cock.

“Let me fuck you” Blake said, his voice raspy.

“And let you have all the fun?” Gwen said pulling her mouth away from Blake.

She got up and put Blake’s shirt on before leaving the room. And leaving Blake naked and alone in bed. Tied up.

“GWEN!” Blake shouted. “You can’t leave me here!”

“Watch me cowboy” Gwen yelled back.

“Get back here!” Blake shouted back.

Gwen didn’t respond. Blake was furious. His hands thrashing against the headboard, trying to get free.

Around an hour late Gwen walked back into the room holding a cup of tea.

“Blake” Gwen cooed.

Blake looked at her anger bubbling in his tranquil blue eyes.

“Where have you been?!” He said looking at her.

“Well I got hungry and sucking on your cock was making it worse” Gwen said her voice sweet like sugar.

“Un-cuff me” He commanded.

“But the funs just getting started” Gwen replied taking a sip of her tea.

She clawed her way onto the bed between his legs. His cock instantly hardening. Gwen put her mouth back on Blake, the heat from the tea making her mouth even more irresistible.  Gwen paused for a second taking another mouthful of tea before going down to his balls. They were practically blue from the frustration and need of cumming. His hips returned to thrusting as Gwen slowly rubbed his erection.

“Do you forgive me?” She whispered between licking his dick.

“That depends on if you’re going to let me cum” Blake said.

Gwen smiled pulling her mouth away from him. Her hips straddling his. As she leant down and bit his neck, chest and even his bicep while thrusting along him. Teasing her clit with the feel of him. Gwen knew he was close. She was getting closer.

She stopped moving against him, grabbing his attentions as her hands began to tease her nipples, before slowly moving down to play with her own clit. Blake’s hip thrust up into the air even harder causing Gwen to jolt around.

Gwen moved to her knees and lined Blake up to her centre before slowly lowering herself down onto him. Her breathing was hard as her walls adjusted to the feeling of him. Before she let her walls get use to him she pulled him out again only to sit down on him again. Slowly bouncing up and down. Her pace picked up as her hands went to her chest twisting her nipples as Blake watched. The high pitch moans coming from her mouth every few seconds were doing things to Blake.

With no control of his hands he only had his legs. He bent his knees forcing Gwen down deeper on him as she leant against his knees. Blake was thrusting in the air like a mad man; not wanting this feeling to end. He knew he was close and decided to try and get his own back on Gwen by stopping his movements. Gwen let out a moan of protest.

“Get in front of me on your hands and knees” Blake said his voice bitter sweet.

Not worrying about the cuffs, Gwen climbed in front of Blake as he got onto his knees facing the headboard. His hands supporting his weight. Gwen reached behind her and positioned Blake. Without a thought Blake thrust into Gwen. Hard and deep. Just how they needed it.  He was going for the home run as he pounded into her over and over again. Gwen’s head hit the pillow as her body lost its energy. Her ass high in the air as Blake had his way with her.

Blake couldn’t hold it back any longer. He shot his load inside her, panting heavy and groaning at the sensation. Gwen felt his seed spill into her and her orgasm erupted. Milking Blake in the process as her walls strangled his cock, which was slowly softening in her.

“I think I like Karma” Blake whispered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 
> 
> Lou x

**Author's Note:**

> God knows what you all think of me after this ...
> 
> *Hides in a corner*
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story 
> 
> Lou :P


End file.
